A perfect Christmas
by MrsSpookyMulder
Summary: Time line: After "How the ghosts stole the Christmas"  This is my first Fan Fiction,I hope it is a good one.Please leave your review.


After a whole night of searching ghosts and after exchanging the gifts,Scully was prepared to leave Mulder's apartament,she had the feeling that he wanted her to stay this Christmas with him,but like in every year,Scully had plans to spend the Christmas with her family.

"Well,Mulder,now I must to go because I must to be at my mom's house in the morning,they were expecting me to be there by tonight but we was busy to search ghosts."

Mulder haven't said anything,just smiled a bit to hide the sadness what him had,every Christmas him was alone,spending watching TV and ordering pizza,this routine was killing wished to can spend the Christmas like the other ones,with their families not alone with the TV but in fact,the TV and his fishes was his only knew that the smile was a fake one and he was wishing that the Christmas to pass faster and to go back at work.

"But,Mulder,"she said with a innocent tone,looking in his eyes."I can't let you alone,now,not this Christmas like the other ones,to stay and eat a frozen slice of pizza and to watch with me at my mother house,to spend this Christmas with us."

Him was surprised by Scully invitation,him don't wanted to disturb if he was going there,at her mother house.

"But Scully,there's only your family the Christmas is spending with the family not with the guests,I don't really think is a good idea..."he said.

She looked down at her hands,being disapointed by his answer.

"Don't understand me wrong,Scully,but I think that your family will not be so glad to see me there,especially Bill." Him looked at Scully but she don't wanted to look into his eyes anymore.

"Fine,Mulder,I'm sorry that I asked you this thing,I understand that you have another plans." she said in a nervous tone,grabbing her jacket and walking to the front grab her hand and turn her to look into her eyes.

"Is not that I have another plans,Scully,is just that I know that your brother don't like me,another Christmas alone will not kill me."he said with a soft voice tone.

"Tell me directly,Mulder,don't find excuses,you don't want to spend the Christmas with me,well,I don't mind." she said taking his hand down from her hand and opening the front door."Merry Christmas,Mulder!"she said and walked out on the hallway closing the front door after her,walking to the elevator and pushing the button.

_What hell are you doing?You leave her to go when she invited you to spend the Christmas with her? him said in his mind and opened the front door of the apartament and walked to the elevator,but Scully already was took out his phone and called Scully_

_."Scully" she answered the phone._

_"Scully it's me,I'm sorry I need to talk with you."he said with a soft voice._

_"Fine,Mulder,I'm here."she said._

_.A smile apeared on his face,he was glad to hear that she still in the front of the buliding._

_"Now I come,Scully."_him took the elevator and go out the buliding."Scully," he said,going closer by she and putting his arm round her shoulders."I will be more than happy to spend this Christmas with you and with your family."

Her face suddenly was again full of light,again happy she smiled looking at him."Then hurry up,get in the car until I don't change my mind." she said smiling and opened the car door,getting in the driver seat.

After a while,driving,they reached Margaret Scully,they get out of the car and taked the gifts bags from the car trunk and knocked the door.

"What wonderful surprise,Fox!"said Maggie when opened the smiled

"Merry Christmas,!"said Mulder smiling.

.Scully entered the house and heared Bill's voice."Hello,Tara;Hello Bill,"said Scully enjoying seeing again her sister-in-law,her brother and the little Matthew,Tara raised from the couch and hugged joined them in the living room,him smiled at Bill and Tara.

"Merry Christmas,Bill;Merry Christmas,Tara!"he said.

Bill face was suddenly getting serious,without smiling.

"Merry Christmas,Fox!"said Tara smiling and looking at Bill.

"Not Fox,call him Mulder."said Scully.

Bill haven't said any word,Mulder felt that Bill never wanted him being around.

"Nobody start unpacking the gifts?" said Scully with a innocent voice.

She passed Tara her gifts "This is from Mulder." said Scully to Tara.

"Oh,thank you,Mulder" said Tara with a big smile on her face.

Scully passed to Bill a bottle of his favorite mark of whisky "Here is the gift from Mulder for you,Bill!"

Mulder was looking surprised because he knew that he haven't buy any gift for Tara or Bill,the only gift what he bought was one for his looked and him and winked.

Mulder smiled to Bill "Hope I made the right choice."

Bill smiled back to Mulder "Yeah,it is my told you what to buy,right?"

Mulder sat on the couch "Yes,Scully always helps me,with everything."

While Scully and Tara was unpacking the gifts and talking about what happened in the last few months,Maggie entered in the living room.

" Girls,I need your help in the kitchen,let the gifts,I can't make everything alone,we have one more guest ,take some glasses and give something to drink to those guys,they sure want to drink something." said Maggie smiling.

Scully raised from the floor and walked to the kitchen to take the glasses."Whisky or wine?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Whisky,Dana,whisky." said come back with two whisky glasses,she passed one to Bill and other to Mulder,they smiled at Scully.

"Thanks" said Mulder

She smiled and took Matthew from Tara's arms and put him on the couch next to Bill."If you need anything,guys,I'm in the kitchen with mom and Tara." said Scully,when she walked to the kitchen Mulder raised his hand and put it on Scully's back,she turned her head back to look at him and smiled,then continued her way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Tara was talking with Maggie about Scully and Mulder,while Scully was preparing the table.

"And this comportament have the parteners what are just parteners,no?" said Tara to Maggie.

"Yeah,they comes to spend the Christmas with the partener family and put their hands on the parteners back."said Maggie,smiling while was preparing the dinner.

Scully blushed,she don't felt good hearing all this things,she knew that Tara and her mother find out what feelings she have for Mulder.

"Hey,stop saying all this,I and Mulder are just parteners we don't have other relationship." said Scully in a nervous way.

"Uhm.." noded Tara and Maggie,laughing.

"Just parteners,we know,we said another thing?" said Maggie with a teasing voice.

"I'm not interesed what you believe,I know that this is all between us!"said Scully taking another plate and put it on the table.

Maggie saw that she's getting nervous and said to Tara "Tara,sweetheart can you can go a bit in the living room,I want to talk only with Dana,please."

Tara noded and walked to the living the living the things go well,Mulder was talking with Bill and they laughed about what stories they said to the kitchen,Scully sat on the table,playing with a towel.

"Dana,I know you very well,I saw your look when you gived him the whisky was a look like you are in love by him,not just apreciate his work." said Maggie softly sitting next to her daughter taking her and in hers."I know you had a bad experience in the past,but...Fox is different.I can see in his eyes that he loves you,why don't you give a try?Now is the moment,is a holiday everybody's feeling a try."

Scully was playing in silence with that towel,she knew that her mom have right,but it was too hard,she was apreciated for her work at the Bureau,she don't wanted to destroy all."Mom,I think the food is can say to Bill,Tara and Mulder to come at the dinner." she said trying to change the subject.

"Yes,you're right." said Maggie getting up from the table and putting the food on table.

Scully walked to the living room door "The dinner is ready!" she said but nobody heared her,they was to entertained with their stories,the only one who hear her was Tara and rolled her eyes.

"Guys,the dinner is ready I said!" repeated Scully.

Mulder turned the head and looked to Scully.

"Thanks for saying us,mommy." said Mulder laughing.

She rolled her eyes and started to walked in the living room and put one hand on Bill head and the other on Mulder head.

"The dinner is ready,it will get cold or will end before you come to take a bite." said Maggie smiling.

Mulder looked up at Maggie and smiled too.

"Mommy already told us that the dinner is ready." said Mulder with a innocent voice.

Bill started laughing more and Maggie was looking at her daughter who can't take off the look from her partener. Mulder raised from the couch and sitted on the dinning was sitting on the table head,Mulder on the other table head with Scully next to him,Maggie was sitting next to Tara and Tara next to Bill.

"Who wants potatoes?"asked Maggie.

Everybody noded and Maggie put in everybody's plates one potatoe,unless in Mulder and Scully plate.

"Don't raise,mom,I will serve Mulder and myself." said Scully taking the potatoes plate from Maggie's hand,walking next to Mulder putting him one potatoe in the plate.

"Thanks,partener."said Mulder.

She smiled then sat back on the table and start eating,she couldn't take the look off of Mulder,she was looking at him when him was eating.

"You was hungry,right?" she said.

Mulder noded "Yeah,very and the wonderful smell was a torment until now."

Maggie observed that Scully was looking at him and when he was eating.

After ending the dinner,the boys was going again in the living and Maggie,Tara and Scully was cleaning the plates in the kitchen.

"You saw what wonderful smile have Fox?" said Tara.

"Yes,I saw and I think the other ones of us saw too." said Maggie looking at Scully.

"I think a lot of girls wants to have Fox." said Tara.

Scully was blushing again and tryed to don't show that the last part,what Tara said was killing and Maggie knew that Scully likes Mulder like a man and not just partener.

"You know,are peoples who likes their parteners like life parteners,not work parteners." said Tara.

"Oh,yeah,many!"said Maggie laughing.

"Just stop this!I admit,I do love him more than a partener!" said Scully,in a nervous way,letting the plate down and sitting on the table.

Maggie sat next to her daughter at the table."Dana,"she put her hand on Scully's shoulder "We already knew that,but he don' you don't want to lose him,tell him the truth,show him your real feelings for him."

Scully looked down at her knew that like always,her mother had right but it was hard for her to tell this thing to sighed.

"Mom,it isn't that easy.I'm him don't have the same feelings for me,it will kill me to know that I made the first move and he don't want me." said Scully.

"Dana,I know it's hard but you must to make it,or you will stare at him and never have the posibility to touch him." said Maggie.

Scully raised from the chair,it was enought for left the room and took her saw her getting dressed.

"Where you go,Scully?" he said from the living room.

"To take some fresh air." she answered to Mulder and left the house.

"Scully!" he said but she already left."Excuse me."he said to Bill.

Outside,Scully was sitting on the eyes was full of tears,she wished to can tell Mulder what she felt for him,but it was to saw her sitting on the stairs and sat next to her too.

"Hey,what's wrong,Scully?" he said softly,putting his arm round her shoulders.

"Just...let me be alone.I need to be alone,Mulder,please." she said trying to hide her tears.

He turned her face to look into her eyes and saw her haven't understand why she wanted to be alone,why to be alone and to cry in the Christmas day when all your family is with you.

"Scully,I can't let you tell me what's wrong with you,please." he said looking into her eyes.

She wraped her arms round him and burried her head in his stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"Sshh...Calm down,Dana." he said softly.

"I know it maybe sounds stupid and maybe it sounds that I'm crazy but...Mulder,I love you."

He pulled her away to can look into her eyes."Say it again, it again." he said.

She looked down at her feets,she was affraid that him will reject her.

"I said that I love you,Mulder." she said softly.

He smiled and turned her face to look at was surprised by what she said,he wished by so long time to hear this words from her mouth."Say it again, more time,please."

"I love you,Mulder!"she repeated.

"Scully,I..." he cannot find the right words to say how happy he was hearing this words from she.

She suddenly raised from the stairs."I understand,Mulder,you don't feel the same for me.I understand."she turned and wanted to enter in the grabed her hand and pushed her down in his lap.

"Scully,you don't understand nothing.I can't find the right words to tell you how I feel made me the most happy man in this world." he said taking her face in his hand and searching her don't moved,she don't breath all what she wanted in this moment was his lips to touch their lips meet,it was a soft and sweet kiss,after him break the kiss started to comfort her skin was so soft,he cannot believe that this was was the only thing what him wanted for this Christmas,his dream become raised from the stairs and took her hand then entered the living room.

"We are a bit had a hard night,last night and we want to rest." said Scully looking at her family.

"Oh,okay,then go and rest." said Maggie.

"Of course they need to rest,what happened outside took all their energy." said Tara smiling.

Scully blushed and looked down at her feets.

"Good night,Dana;Good night,Fox!" said Maggie.

Scully hugged all the family members and Mulder was doing the he put an arm round her waist and they go upstairs,in Scully's bedroom.

**The End**

**Please leave your oppinions!**


End file.
